vertilinefandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Liddel
|image = Image:AliceLiddel.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |caption = Here comes Trouble |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = None. |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Definitely a young lady. |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 19 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Victorian English |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Currently the Temple area |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = American Mcgee's Alice |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = vorpalknifenut |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Jabbers }} Nothing's been written about yet! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: -Can jump long distances, and can twirl in the air and use her skirt to glide to gain more distance. -Can dodge very quickly by exploding into a cloud of blue butterflies -Can use various potions with different effects. For example, rage potion turns her into a demonic beast girl. Grasshopper Tea makes her part bug and able to jump quite high. Getting Small Elixer has allowed her to now shrink at will. Eat Me cakes let her grow to Godzilla proportions for a short time. -Is terrifying with a knife. -Is terrifying with anything actually. -Especially harmless children's toys. -No seriously, she does terrible things with jacks. -When at her limits, can go into a beserker mode where she is twice as lethal and invulnerable for a very short period of time. -Has never skipped dessert. Strength: -Alice has a strong conviction. Once she's set her mind to something, she won't stop until she's seen it through. -She is extremely loyal to those she cares for. And very protective of them. -She has a strong sense of justice. -Is very bright and eager to learn. Weakness: -Can be incredibly stubborn. -Is absolutely fucking batshit. Well, not as much as she used to be, but she still suffers from fits and hallucinations. She has literally been broken god knows how many times. -Has a deeply rooted case of survivor's guilt. -Is stunted emotionally and mentally. She's still quite childish, from being catatonic for ten years. She's playing a hard game of catch up and has a nasty handicap what with the whole 'still crazy' thing. Personality: Alice is a deeply traumatized individual. More than half her life has been ruled by the tragedy that beset her as a child, and she struggles to reconcile with those dark memories. She is a volatile individual, and will react violently to those she perceives as enemies. Particularly those who go after those she cares for. And she can get very nasty with those who will go after those weaker than them both within Wonderland and outside in the real world. Alice is wracked by a severe case of survivor's guilt, and she has, for most of her life, thought that she was responsible for the deaths of her loved ones. Her heart is in the right place, if not necessarily her mind. Beyond her questionable sanity, Alice is a bit stunted emotionally. Not that she isn't bright or clever, but she's been mentally dead to the world for ten years. Her interests and attitudes are still rather childish, if occasionally a bit sinister. She covets toys and loves fairy tales, wordplay and numberplay. Games of chess or cards are often enjoyable. She's also rather partial to sweets. She can be petulant, impatient, even temperamental in nature, although she's usually quite collected and regards things with a certain childish curiosity,. She will speak her mind to friend and foe alike, a trait certainly not welcomed in a young lady in the era she lived in, especially when what she thinks runs contrary to what is proper etiquette. And particularly if said young lady is a sarcastic child in a young woman's body. Though childish in many ways, Alice is certainly no innocent. She has seen and endured horrors that have shattered her, and with great care she's trying to pick up the pieces. She is jaded, she is cynical, but even beneath that damage, bits of the bright, optimistic child she once was occasionally shines through. She still clings to her childhood Wonderland, a place she has saved and has, in turn, saved her. Extra: After killing Bumby and gaining some closure on the death of her family, Alice has achieved some level of mental balance and now views herself as she is in Wonderland. This is why she appears as her Wonderland self in Vertiline. Vertiline 'Deaths: '''Got eaten by a shadowman. Not after slashing Ezra in the eye though~ '''Punishments: '''None yet~ Relationships '''Kloe '- A lady doctor who has done a significant lack of sticking sharp things in her head and covering her in leeches or trying to turn her into a hollow shell of herself and sell her into prostitution. Also she is really nice. Alice is a little wary, but she's kind of hoping that fate may have been kind enough to show her a genuine friend. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Alice in Wonderland